


His Type

by telperion_15



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Pond has a type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Type

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for all episodes from 'The Beast Below' to 'Amy's Choice'.
> 
> Set after 'Amy's Choice'.

It’s only once he takes the time to _properly_ look at Rory that the Doctor realises that Amy Pond has a type.

Tall-ish, a bit gangly, slightly odd-looking face – it’s the image that looks back at him from the mirror in the morning (on the few mornings he’s had time to consult one since he regenerated, of course – space whales, daleks, weeping angels, vampire fish, space pollen, and who knows what else tend to keep a person busy).

Of course, Rory doesn’t have the bow tie, and appears to think that a ponytail is the epitome of cool (the Doctor shudders and vows to attach a pair of scissors to the Tardis console somewhere, in case any of his future incarnations should agree with that sentiment), but essentially, when you get right down to it, Amy Pond _definitely_ has a type.

Of course, one could argue that the Doctor has a type too. Namely, human (although that’s not _always_ the case).

But lately, he’s begun to wonder. He’s begun to wonder if maybe his type isn’t a little more specific than that.

An observer might be forgiven for thinking he has a thing for redheads. There was Donna, of course (although no, no, no, not _ever_ – and she would have said the same thing, no question), and now there’s Amy. But that’s not the case – even if he does sometimes wonder whether there’s some subconscious wish-fulfilment going on. After all, if he can’t be ginger himself, what’s the next best thing…?

No, as it turns out, it might not just be Amy who likes tall-ish, gangly, and odd looking – if he’s honest with himself, the Doctor’s noticed a bit of a trend in that direction himself.

And it’s not only when he looks in the mirror.


End file.
